


Someone Believes

by BookGirlFan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't sink in for Jack, that he has a believer - until it does.</p>
<p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Believes

Even after Jamie says his name and sees him, some part of Jack still doesn't believe it. After so long, and his hopes being torn down so many times, he can't bring himself to believe that it's finally over.

Three hundred years is a long time to be alone, and Jack has not forgotten - will never forget - the feeling of someone walking right through him. It's a horrible, gut wrenching pain, tearing through him, and leaving him feeling sick to his stomach. After three hundred years of having people, flesh and blood people who he knows should be able to touch him, walk right through him, he won't forget what that feels like. Even someone finally seeing him is not enough to dispel that feeling.

Until the moment Jamie hugs him. It's a simple gesture, but to Jack, it means so much. It means that finally, after three hundred years of loneliness, there is someone who can touch him, feel him, believe in him. That's when it finally sinks in. Someone believes in him. The loneliness - is over.


End file.
